The Legacy of Black (Or How Remus Lupin Became Lord Black)
by TheMessrs
Summary: John Lupin is a respectable man with a good reputation… until something happens which indebts him to the noble Black family. Their sons, Remus and Sirius, get caught up in a tangle of honour, seedy foreign interests, and old customs. Non-magical AU loosely inspired by Jane Austen's Mansfield Park.


**Notes:** Written for rs_kink at LiveJournal, for the prompt:droit du seigneur [wiki it for a definition].  
- In this world, homosexual unions are not only accepted, but commonplace in families with more than one son.  
- Nobility rank is kept mostly faithful, with a few alterations where needed.  
- This story takes place during a socially turbid period in British history. Thus, prostitution, gambling, slavery, and extortion are covered in detail.  
- This is a mostly finished WIP that needs some further editing/touching up, so it will be posted in chapters.  
- For TOS reasons, the explicit version of this story won't be posted here. Check my AO3 [listed in my profile] for later chapters.

* * *

Tucked away in a village of little consequence, there lived a clergyman and his family.

Mr John Edward Lupin was ever the epitome of politeness. He was well respected in the village and his wife was a kind soul who enjoyed social events as well as visiting the poor. They were parents to two children: Remus and Camilla Lupin.

Their son was on the verge of adulthood and still unsure of his career path, but he was a kind boy who, like his mother, enjoyed working with people. He was also a protective brother to Camilla, a delightful eight-year-old with plenty of spirit.

For as long as they had been settled in the village of Worksop, the Lupins had lived a peaceful and rather ordinary life. However, as it usually happens during an extended moment of peace, chaos was not far behind.

* * *

'What's happening is not right,' John Lupin declared emphatically.

'And what do you propose we should do about it?' Fenrir Greyback sat back in his chair, his arms crossed tightly against his chest. He was a towering, muscular man; rough around the edges and generally unpleasant. However, John was left with few options, which eventually turned into desperation. This man would get the job done.

'I had heard about your… well, _history_, and thought it might come in useful for a case such as this.'

A smile that could only be described as wicked crossed Greyback's face. He lowered his arms to the old worn desk in front of him, leaning forward in interest. 'Is that so?' he said, his tone suddenly oily. 'Pray, Reverend, do go on.'

John suppressed a shudder and sat a little straighter in his chair. 'Your involvement in the Wars, and prior to that, your connection with The Revolution.'

It was a well-kept public secret that Fenrir Greyback had been a fierce supporter of The French Revolution. In fact, not only had he supported the position of the people, he was also a weathered soldier for the cause. A collection of scars and burn marks decorated his body in a gruesome tale that was whispered behind hands and passed from citizen to citizen whenever the opportunity presented itself. His revolutionist position earned him a devoted following of equally fierce men who called themselves 'The Pack'. Lesser known to most were their dealings in numerous unsavoury interests thanks to the aftermath of The Revolution. Gambling and extortion were only a couple of accomplishments on Greyback's roster. A supporter of the people though he may have been, power had corrupted him and turned him extremist, so that now he focused his efforts on the abolition of slavery — in the most heinous manner possible.

'Ah yes, so you've had the good fortune of hearing about my conquests. And you thought, what, that my men and I would fight for this cause?'

John's brow furrowed before he leaned forward, coming to a whisper. 'I assumed that you supported —'

'Assumptions!' laughed Greyback. 'Mr Lupin, you should know where assumptions will lead you.' His raspy chuckle grated on John's ears, but he didn't back down. Greyback was rumoured to sense fear and latch on mercilessly.

'Poor choice of words. Hope, then. I had _hoped_ that you would assist me. I only want what's good for the people.'

Greyback's eyes narrowed as he took in John Lupin's posture, his appearance, his tone of voice. All seemed to convey his sincerity, and Fenrir loved nothing more than a passionate cause.

'All right,' he said, 'but on one condition. You place no restrictions on me and my men. We work on our own terms. If you agree and then back out… may the Lord grant you mercy.' He held his massive hand out to seal the deal.

For a moment, John felt a stab of fear in the pit of his stomach. He could only imagine what he'd gotten himself into. He couldn't look back, though, not when he was so close to a solution in the county. He, along with other members of the clergy, had agreed that abolition needed to happen sooner rather than later. The Slave Trade Act wasn't being enforced strongly enough, so this was his final option; the very last resort.

'Agreed.' John firmly gripped Greyback's hand and they shook once, abruptly. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Fate, as it happened, was not on John Lupin's side. Word of Greyback's extortion of local Lords reached his ears and he began to panic. The Lords of the county were powerful men who would exact their anger on the people if John's name, as a member of the clergy, should be connected with Greyback. Although the Enlightenment had spread throughout England, there were plenty of social and financial ways to slay a man.

Left with little choice once more, John sought out the most powerful member of nobility in the county of Nottinghamshire: Orion Black, the Marquess of Nottingham.

* * *

Marquess Orion Black was a well-known investor in the West Indies. Barbados, specifically, was home to several of his plantations that still utilised slaves as a labour force. Years before, when the Marquess of Winchester sought out Narcissa's hand in marriage, Orion combined forces with Lucius and they became trade partners in the West Indies. In recent times, with slavery being threatened, the two nobles involved themselves in a prostitution ring that was based in Barbados and, at present, in the heart of London.

While Orion's name remained mostly unmarred, Lucius's connection to prostitution had been uncovered and targeted by Greyback and The Pack. So when John Lupin sought Orion out, it was in the noble's best interest to help the clergyman.

'I understand your situation,' Orion nodded while stroking his jaw in thought. 'What an unfortunate thing, to be connected with such a man. You do understand, however, that my own interests will not be touched should I assist you in dissolving your connections with Greyback.'

Again John found himself in a difficult position. He wasn't privy to all of the nobleman's dealings, but he was well aware of his plantations in the West Indies. It was with reluctance that he sighed and tried a different tack.

'My Lord, may I suggest an alternate proposition?'

At the tilt of Orion's head, John continued: 'Greyback, although once a man of the people, has clearly become a radical. My suggestion, Lord Black, is that we take him completely out of the equation.'

'Out of the equation? Coming from the mouth of a clergyman? Mr Lupin, I've misjudged you.' Orion's severe tone was belied by the beginnings of a smirk.

'Please, my Lord, do not misunderstand me! I merely meant that his means of power should be removed. For the good of the people, he cannot continue to be a threat.'

The clergyman's pleading tone made Orion pause in further contemplation. He pushed away from his seat and signalled a servant over.

'Drink?'

Even though John shook his head, the nobleman ordered two drinks anyway. Serious business needed to be coupled with proper spirits. He paced the length of the room before coming to a stand in front of the clergyman.

'Mr Lupin,' he started, 'as a member of the clergy, it is surely in your best interest to protect the people you serve?'

Although worried about what the Marquess might say next, John confirmed his statement with a confident, 'Yes, my Lord.'

'Naturally, my best interest is also to protect the people. Your people are my people, are they not?' A nod, and he continued, 'In light of that revelation, let us come to another conclusion —'

The servant returned with two glasses, interrupting Orion's thought. He quickly dismissed the man after passing a glass to the reluctant clergyman.

'Nothing like a good, strong brandy to aid in discussions.'

Lord Black's tone brooked no argument, but John had no intention of imbibing. When the nobleman took a sip of his drink, John made to take a drink from his as well. It burned his closed mouth just like the anxiety over this conversation lashed at his insides. This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. Orion Black's reputation was that of a stone wall: unyielding and impenetrable. But he was still the best option for the situation. A strong name and an equally powerful circle of influence could go a long way in ridding the county of Greyback and his Pack.

'As I was saying, we both protect the interests of the people. I am willing to use my means to take care of Greyback, but my involvement does not come without a price. That price, Mr Lupin, is my son. Lord Sirius is a headstrong and improperly wilful young man. He needs to be put in his place, to learn that he has responsibilities; responsibilities which even his younger brother has accepted with grace. Thus, a new proposition.'

The following moment of silence had John on the edge of his seat. How could a nobleman's son possibly influence things? What could he even add to the situation, aside from another nobleman to deal with? Likely a spoilt nobleman, at that, from the sound of it. But John held his tongue. His hand tightened on the glass as he waited for Orion to continue.

Sensing the anxiety in the clergyman, Orion smiled a little smugly. One of the perks of being a member of nobility was the power such a title afforded him. He drew the moment out a little longer as he returned to his plush seat.

'To temper my son's wild ways and to teach him responsibility, I would like to call upon the old tradition, droit du seigneur. As I understand it, you have two children?'

John suddenly sat up in his chair, starting to shake his head before he caught himself. 'My Lord, I have heard of this right. But my children… I have a very young daughter. She cannot _possibly_ —'

'That hardly presents a problem. My son has made it quite obvious where his interests lie. Your son?'

Caught by surprise, John stuttered his reply: 'Y-yes my Lord, I have a son, Remus. He turned seventeen this past March.'

'Perfect!' Orion clapped his hands together in satisfaction, and then finished his brandy with a flourish. 'Then let us agree upon these terms, and Greyback shall no longer be a problem.'

Coming to a stand once more, Orion held his bejewelled hand out.

The clergyman's gaze caught on a signet ring sitting on the Marquess's right pinkie finger. Despite the somewhat low natural light, it shimmered in all of its glory. Much like the nobleman himself, who was so sure and confident.

John wished with every fibre of his being that he could argue, that he could present any other option; alas, he was out of options. Lord Black was the only one who could help, and should he turn to any other nobleman with his prior-made deal with someone like Greyback, he would run the risk of disrepute.

Taking a steadying breath, John stood and clasped the outstretched hand, acutely aware that he was sealing his son's fate, too.


End file.
